


Thanksgiving With The Spider-Men

by Spideyfan62



Category: Spider-Man (Video Game 2018), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Miles Morales
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Like literally that's the plot, Morales + Parker Thanksgiving, Post-Spider-Man PS4, Post-Spider-Man: Miles Morales, Potential Spoilers, Set Long After Both Games, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27732859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spideyfan62/pseuds/Spideyfan62
Summary: At that point, sirens could be heard coming."Go ahead," Peter said. "I'll wrap him up real quick for the police.""You sure?" Miles questioned."Sure, I got this," Peter affirmed. "See you in a couple hours?""Definitely," Miles said, fist bumping the senior Spider-Man. "Looking forward to that Turkey you and M.J. are bringing!"
Relationships: Miles Morales & Peter Parker, Miles Morales & Rio Morales, Miles Morales/Hailey Cooper, Peter Parker/Mary Jane Watson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	Thanksgiving With The Spider-Men

**Author's Note:**

> In this story: Peter, Mary Jane, Miles, Hailey, and Rio all celebrate Thanksgiving together. 
> 
> For some context (POTENTIAL SPOILERS AHEAD): Takes place 6 years after the events of Spider-Man: Miles Morales. Peter and M.J. are married and expecting and Miles and Hailey are together.

"Come on Mac, you're totally missing the spirit of the day!" Peter shouted as he dodged yet ANOTHER swing from the villains deadly tail. "Thanksgiving is about being grateful for what you do have, not going out to get more. That starts tomorrow." 

"On the contrary," Scorpion replied, a fiendish grin visible on his lips, "I can't think of anything I could be more grateful for than the opportunity to kill not one, but TWO Spider-Men!" 

Peter and Miles had both intercepted an alert that Scorpion had been trying to steal from a local bank, on Thanksgiving no less. They had been going at it with the villain for the last several minutes; thankfully since the bank was closed due to the holiday, there was no real risk of civilian endangerment, but there was still plenty of property damage. The man had been the one on the attack for most of the fight, keeping either of them from getting a clean shot at him. 

Finally, however, an opportunity presented itself, as Peter took advantage of their adversary's momentary focus on Miles to web down one of his feet, sticking it to the floor. Miles then followed suit, pinning the other foot as well. 

"Now!" Peter yelled, firing one last web blast at Scorpion's mask for good measure, blocking his line of sight. Miles circled back around behind Peter, and the Spider-Men hit their opponent with back to back hits, Peter delivering a powerful first punch and Miles finishing the deal with a supercharged venom punch, effectively knocking Scorpion out. The villain slumped to the ground in a heap. 

"Nice hit!" Peter said to his former protege. 

"Hey, you set me up for it," Miles replied shrugging. 

At that point, sirens could be heard coming. 

"Go ahead," Peter said. "I'll wrap him up real quick for the police." 

"You sure?" Miles questioned. 

"Sure, I got this," Peter affirmed. "See you in a couple hours?" 

"Definitely," Miles said, fist bumping the senior Spider-Man. "Looking forward to that Turkey you and M.J. are bringing!" 

"Yeah, hopefully I can save some room for your mom's pie," Peter replied. "Alright, see you soon." 

"Later," Miles said, taking his leave through the window. Peter then turned his attention to the unconscious Scorpion, wrapping the villain up in a tight cocoon of webbing to prevent him from escaping as the police returned him to the Raft. He then took his leave as well, swinging away just as the police arrived on the scene. 

\---

Peter entered through the window to the bedroom of his and Mary Jane's apartment, quickly discarding his suit and jumping in the shower. They didn't have too much time before needing to make the trip over to Rio's apartment in Harlem, especially since swinging while carrying another person and a turkey was most definitely out of the question. He quickly cleaned himself off before drying off and putting on his favorite button up shirt and a nice pair of jeans. He then headed into the kitchen, where his wife was hard at work. 

"Oh good, you're back," she exclaimed. "Would you take a look at the turkey? I'm really hoping I didn't leave it in for too long." 

Peter quickly strode over, surveying the cooked bird. 

"Nope, looks good to me!" he answered. "We followed May's old recipe to the letter, so I wouldn't expect anything less." 

"Really? I was kinda waiting for the fire alarms to go off again," M.J. quipped, causing Peter to role his eyes. 

"Five years of marriage, Nine total years of being together, and you STILL won't let me live that one time down?" Peter said, turning to her momentarily before taking out the turkey. 

"Nope," M.J. replied, shaking her head as she got the container the bird would be transported in. 

"You know you're going to give our kid a bad impression of their father by the time they come out into the world, right?" Mary Jane was only about 3 months pregnant, so the kid might just barely be able to even process anything around them at all, but he still wondered just how much of it all they were absorbing. 

"Oh don't worry Peter," M.J. replied. "Once they actually meet you, I'm sure they'll love you almost as much as I do." 

"Aww, you brought it home in the end and you were nice to me," Peter said to his wife, giving her a quick peck on the lips. 

"Gotta keep you guessing somehow," M.J. teased back. 

"M.J, you've been keeping me guessing since we were in seventh grade," Peter retorted. "I would hardly expect you to stop now." 

"Trust that instinct," M.J. replied, winking at him. 

The married duo then made their final additions to the turkey, adding just the right amount of seasonings May's old recipe had called for. Before long, they had it all packed up and were headed out the door. 

\---

"Hola! Come on in you two!" Rio greeted them with a smile as she opened the door. 

"Thanks Rio; we appreciate you hosting this year," M.J. replied as her and Peter entered the apartment, giving the woman a hug. "Our place is a mess just in baby preparations!" 

"How is the little one doing anyway?" Rio asked. 

"As of the last check up, looking as healthy as can be," Peter answered as he went and set the container with the turkey in the kitchen. "Where are Miles and Hailey?" 

"Miles texted and said they were on their way, so it should be any time now," Rio replied. Almost as soon as she did, there was a quick knock on the door before. 

"Anyone home?" Miles called as he opened the door, letting himself and his girlfriend in. 

"Come on in mijo," Rio answered, rushing on over to give her son a hug, then Hailey as well. M.J. and Peter came up and greeted as well. 

"Hey Hailey; good to see you again," M.J. signed to the young woman. When Peter had learned that Miles was dating a deaf girl, he and Mary Jane asked if Miles could show them some of the basics. M.J. had loved it so much that she ended up taking a class on it; Peter had been nervous to commit to such a thing, given that Spider-Man duty was likely to interfere, so he settled for having his wife show him what she learned each night. Of course, it went without saying that Rio had taken to it as well, probably the quickest out of all of them.

"Good to see you too," the woman signed back, smiling as she did before offering M.J. a hug, then Peter as well. As she stepped back next to Miles, the two of them appeared particularly giddy. 

"Okay, what's going on you two?" Rio asked. 

Miles and Hailey looked towards each other, and the former gave a soft nod to the other one. Hailey then held up her left hand to reveal a small but still well jeweled ring on her finger. 

Rio was the first to react, shouting for joy as she embraced her son and future daughter in law almost instantly. 

"Wha...when did this happen!??" she asked, looking back and forth between the newly engaged couple. "I knew it would be soon, but..."

"Last night," Miles responded, signing as well so that Hailey could see what he was saying. "We wanted to wait until we were all together to announce it though."

"I knew it was coming any day now," Hailey signed to the group, "but he still managed to surprise me!" 

"Congratulations man," Peter said, embracing Miles in a tight hug, with the latter reciprocating. It felt good to not have to worry about hurting the other person with his own strength. "It's about time, too!" 

"Yeah, just needed to save up enough to get the ring," Miles replied. Peter could only smile as the boy who was once his protege filled them all in on the romantic night he treated her too leading up to the proposal. Miles and Hailey had started dating not long after Miles graduated from Brooklyn Visions Academy, their relationship only growing stronger through the college years. Many a night at first the young man had come to Peter for advice on how to handle balancing Spider-Man and a girlfriend, but in time, he came to figure it out pretty well. Hailey seemed to make it pretty easy; in some ways, she reminded Peter of Mary Jane: strong and fearless, but also kind, compassionate, and loyal in a way no words could describe. 

Once the congratulations and storytelling was complete, they set the table and sat down for the meal, with Rio saying grace over the food. The turkey ended up being every bit as good as Peter had hoped, and everyone else's contributions, from the side dishes to the pie. They all talked, and signed, for over an hour as they feasted upon their food, with Peter and Miles returning for seconds, thirds, and even fourths. Enhanced metabolisms were both a blessing and a curse on Thanksgiving Day, but thankfully their loved ones had learned how much they really needed. 

After a while, Peter stood up, holding his glass in the air. 

"I guess this year it's my turn, so I'd like to propose a toast," he said. It had been quickly established that whoever brought the turkey also gave the toast.

"To family," he continued. "No one in this room has ever known fame and fortune, but we have always had the most important thing: each other. We have all suffered loss, but together, we have always found a way to move forward, to carry on the memories of those who should be here today."

Peter paused for a moment, looking around the room at all the faces of the people he was fortunate to share his life with. Not all of them were related by conventional means; rather, many of them had chosen each other, and he couldn't think of anyone else in the world he would rather share this day with. 

"To family," he said, raising his glass. 

"To family," they all echoed, including Hailey in her own way, as Mary Jane had been translating for her at Peter's side. 

They all took their drink, and as Peter looked back into the faces of everyone in the room, he knew that he wouldn't trade any of these people for anything in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed a little holiday fluff with our favorite Spider-Men! May we carry a spirit of Thanksgiving beyond just the day it's named after. 
> 
> Continuing to pray for you all. Stay safe and healthy everyone! Happy Thanksgiving!! 
> 
> "They broke bread in their homes and ate together with glad and sincere hearts..." Acts 2:44-47


End file.
